


Tensity

by Luvcandy24



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvcandy24/pseuds/Luvcandy24
Summary: Kyo and Tohru try to figure out their feelings after the school play. It takes a physical toll on both of them... If you know what I mean ;) This is for all of the reviewers who requested this fic. Kyo x Tohru Fanfiction sexual tension.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Oh No

Kyo couldn't be more relieved that the stupid play was over, but his mind kept going back to what Tohru had blurted out during their performance. The look on her face shocked him. It was burned into his memory. She looked... almost desperate. He shook the image from his head for it only to be replaced by a new one. Tohru... in her pink dress... He was sure there was a small blush on his face. She looked absolutely stunning. He almost wished she would wear those kinds of dresses every day. But then he remembered her school uniform. He used to think that those skirts were a pain but now they were nothing but a blessing. To distract himself, he started to change out of his own costume. Little did he know that Tohru was coming back stage to congratulate him on a job well done.

Tohru stopped in her tracks. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks, staining them bright red. It's not like she had never seen Kyo without a shirt on, but this was somehow different. It might have been something to do with her outburst on stage which she was still horribly embarrassed about. She wanted to look away and give him a little privacy, but she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She only tore them away when she heard one of her best friends approach her.

"Tohru, who is that tall man with brown hair?" Hana asked, seemingly innocently. Tohru jumped around to face her friend, hoping the poorly lit back stage would hide her blush.

"Oh! That is Kyo's adoptive father, Kazuma Sohma. I've only met him a couple of times but he is very polite!" Tohru said in a rush, trying not to stutter when she spoke Kyo's name. However, her heart was a different story. It had been racing ever since she watched Kyo take his shirt off.

"Hmm. He's very handsome. I think I'll go speak to him." Hana said, a sweet smile growing on her face. Tohru watched her friend gracefully confront Kazuma. She noticed that Kyo looked a little more than startled at this development. She turned her back so she could try to calm down before going to say hello to Shisho herself.

'Get a grip on your emotions, Tohru.' she mentally chastised herself. As she turned back around, she noticed that Hana had left and Haru had taken her place. It seemed like Kyo was about to pounce on Haru, and as she expected, he did. She was about to go intervene, but she heard Shisho call her name, and Kyo stilled. Taking this as her opportunity, she began walking towards the small group to say hello like she had planned.

Kyo's heart jumped into his throat. There she was again. In that damn dress. He watched as she tried walking faster to greet them, only to stumble on the heavy skirts. Kyo reached forward to catch her, as she fell in his direction. He had even steeled himself to transform, but Shisho was quick. He lunged forward and brought Tohru back squarely on her feet.

"Tohru, it's a pleasure to see you again. Well done in the performance." Shisho said with a kind smile on his face. Tohru quickly bowed and thanked him, rambling on about him being too generous, but Kyo was trying not to be disappointed that Shisho had caught her instead of him. He knew Shisho had only done so because of the curse, but still. He had been looking away from Tohru until he heard his name.

"Kyo! You did so great out there! You're a natural prince!" Tohru said with so much enthusiasm. His head snapped towards her and he blushed, looking down to avoid her sparkling eyes.

"It was such a pain. I'm glad it's over." He said as he crossed his arms. Tohru's eyes briefly went to his chest and a dull ache formed in her stomach.

"No, really! You were very good on stage," she said, trying to calm her nerves. "Anyways, Hiro and Kisa are here and I was going to go say hi to them. Would you like to come, Kyo?"

"What, right now?" Kyo asked, almost annoyed but looking at her once again. He didn't want to walk around the school in this stupid getup.

"Well, in a few minutes. I want to get out of this dress even though it's absolutely gorgeous." Tohru replied, grabbing a fistful of fabric and swinging it around just enough to hit Kyo a bit. He smiled a bit as she did and agreed to meet her in front of the auditorium in 10 minutes.

"I'll walk you out after I change, Shisho." Kyo said. Kazuma nodded and turned towards Tohru after Kyo had jogged away to change.

"Tohru, I was wondering if I could ask you something." He said. Tohru looked a little startled but agreed. "Kyo has improved greatly at the dojo so I gave him a new position. He will be teaching the new students once or twice a week. I was hoping you could come support him on his first day. It will be tomorrow around 11 a.m., do you think you can come?"

Tohru's mind reeled. She, of course, had seen Kyo spar with Shisho before and countless times with Yuki, but never at the dojo. Her heart quickened as she thought of him near small children, showing them all the correct forms, and most of all, his uniform. Her then absent blush returned.

"O-of course! I would be happy to!" She said quickly. She was about to bow and go change before Shisho stopped her.

"Tohru? I think it would be better to surprise Kyo with this so he doesn't get more nervous than he already is. Will you keep this a secret between us?" He asked. Tohru nodded and bowed.

Kazuma smiled warmly at her before he turned and went to go to find Kyo. Tohru couldn't wait to get out of the heavy fabric.

Kyo had just bid goodbye to his adoptive father when he turned and had to make himself walk at a normal pace to meet Tohru. He had to admit this was the first time he was nervous to be with her. It seemed like a switch had been flipped in his mind and his thoughts were constantly about her. As he turned the corner leading to the auditorium, he saw her smiling and waiting, looking around for him. When she caught a glimpse of his bright orange hair, her smile grew and she started to walk towards him. Kyo had to mentally reprimand himself for being so excited to see her smiling because of him. But he almost choked because of her new outfit. She was still wearing her school uniform, but she had added a pink sweater. It made her skirt look just a little bit shorter than usual and Kyo stole a look at her slender legs.

"Hi, Kyo! Come on, I want to get Hiro and Kisa some treats!" She said, still smiling, but what made Kyo's heart race was that she grabbed his arm with both her hands and started to tug him in the direction of the food stands.

"Uh, okay." Kyo said dumbly. His wide eyes softened and a small smile formed on his face as he watched her. He took a few large strides to be next to her and to his surprise and delight, she didn't release his arm. They heard an announcement over the PA system. Something about a photoshoot with Yuki. Before they knew it, a whole swarm of girls were running towards them. Kyo found the nearest door and pulled Tohru inside to avoid the stampede. If he had been 2 seconds slower, he would have been a cat right now. His whole body was buzzing with adrenaline and panic. He turned towards Tohru to apologize for yanking her in here before he realized their situation. The words he was about to say died in his mouth when he realized that they were in a potentially compromising position. They were in a classroom overloaded with extra desks and chairs. In his haste, Kyo had given Tohru no choice but to sit on the surface of a desk to make room for him. The open space was about as big as a broom cupboard, so they were only a few inches apart now. Tohru had to crane her neck a bit to meet Kyo's gaze. Her hands had clenched the edge of the desk. Kyo didn't know what to do with his so he let them hang at his sides. They were both wide eyed, wondering what the other would do next. Kyo wanted so badly to brush his fingers along her milky legs. This thought lead to Kyo feeling a slight pull in his stomach. Tohru wanted to trace exposed collarbones. He never buttoned his uniform up all the way, and she couldn't say she minded. Kyo was overwhelmed by her scent of vanilla and something fruity. It was intoxicating and he took half a step forward to inhale it more before Tohru broke the silence.

"I-I don't think they intended for anyone to be in here..." She said softly. Kyo cleared his throat with a little difficulty before he responded.

"Well, obviously. We're probably good to go now." He said, grabbing her forearm and turning to open the door. Tohru followed Kyo wordlessly as she tried to clear her thoughts and calm the storm that was in her stomach. Little did she know, Kyo was doing the same. Eventually, he released her arm and slowed his pace just enough to match hers. They didn't speak as they walked towards the food stands. Kyo was trying to expel the image of her on that desk from his mind. Her skirt seemed even shorter when she sat down somehow. Tohru was attempting not to linger on the image of Kyo's exposed collarbones or his strong neck. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Kisa call out her name. Tohru ran to the little girl and gave her a tight hug. Kyo kept walking towards the small group, listening as Hiro said something about Tohru being stupidly over affectionate. It seemed that Hiro's mom had given him money for the fair and he had already bought Kisa and himself some food. Kyo figured Tohru would be a little bit disappointed at this, since she wanted to do that for them, but she just seemed happy to see them.

The rest of the day passed with excruciating pain for both Kyo and Tohru. Neither could take the other off their mind. Kyo knew their walk home would be torturous since the rat was staying behind today. Tohru on the other hand, was looking forward to their walk home. Normally, she and Kyo would talk about dinner plans or schoolwork, but she wanted to know more about the dojo. She thought carefully about her questions, so she wouldn't spoil the surprise. However, she knew all too well that a new habit of his was brushing her hand with his as they walked. Tohru didn't think she could take much more of that today. She already had to focus not to stare at him, which she knew she wasn't doing a very good job of. As the last bell rang, both had their nerves set and they began the long walk home. Kyo began his usual questioning.

"So what do you have planned for dinner? I won't eat anything with leaks." Tohru giggled a bit as she responded.

"I know. I don't even buy them anymore usually. I was thinking about some sort of curry." Kyo smiled a bit at her statement. She was so considerate towards him even if he didn't deserve it.

"Curry sounds good. I can help if you want."

"Oh, you read my mind! I was just about to ask you that!" Tohru said brightly. Kyo gave her a small smile.

"You usually need help when you make curry. It's not that hard to guess." Kyo gave her head a light tap with his fist before he started to ascend the stairs that lead to Shigure's house. Tohru only then realized that he only did that with her, and he was almost always smiling when he did so. Her heart began to beat a little faster when she thought that it might mean she was special to him. That familiar feeling in her stomach returned, only for her to try to push the feeling away.

"It was nice to see Shisho again! It feels like it's been so long." Tohru said. She saw Kyo's smile widen a fraction before he turned to look at her. The back of his hand brushed hers.

"Yeah. I just wish it hadn't been in those circumstances." He said trying not to cringe. He noticed she had a thoughtful look on her face with a small tint of pink. "What is it?" He asked. Tohru snapped out of her thoughts to respond to him.

"I was just trying to think of the last time I saw you spar. I think it was the last time I saw Shisho." Kyo's head fell a little at the thought. He had been so angry when that happened but it ended well. His fingers brushed her wrist lightly.

"Probably. It's not like that rat and I set up official spars. What you see at home is just us fighting."

"But it's been a little while since that last happened! I haven't had to fix a door in weeks!" Tohru said laughing. Kyo blushed and chuckled as well and he was about to grab her hand to ask her something, but they had already reached the house. Tohru looked at him one more time and blushed. She turned to go upstairs and change, and Kyo had to admit he really liked the small chats he had with Tohru.

Tohru had changed into a navy blue dress with a neat line up buttons running up and down the middle in the front. As she began prepping the rice for the curry, she heard Kyo enter the kitchen. She turned and smiled at him.

"Thank you again for offering to help! If you could start peeling the potatoes, that would help a lot!" Kyo nodded and began washing the potatoes. He would have said something like 'no problem' or 'sure' but he felt like he was choking. He was now hyper aware of everything she wore. It should be illegal for someone to be so beautiful all the time. He continued his task without taking his eyes off her, which proved to be a fatal mistake.

"Ouch!" Kyo called out. Tohru immediately turned towards him with a look of concern, which morphed into all-out panic when she realized that Kyo had cut his finger.

"Oh no! I'll go get the first aid kit! Rinse out your finger though!" She said as she darted out of the kitchen. Kyo got up and turned on the tap. He felt a heart beat in the tip of his finger as he rinsed out excess starch from the potatoes. He heard Tohru running back towards the kitchen, so he grabbed a paper towel and wrapped it around his finger. He sat where he was peeling the potatoes and as soon as he did, Tohru burst into the room.

"Okay! I've got everything!" She knelt in front of him and began unwrapping the paper towel he had placed there. Kyo was transfixed on her, never looking away as she applied ointment and a band aid. When she felt satisfied that he would be okay, she reached back into the kit and grabbed some pain killers just in case.

"Here. These should help with the throbbing. Those kinds of cuts are the worst." She finally looked up at him for the first time and she stilled. Kyo was looking at her with hooded eyes, but Tohru couldn't bring herself to look away. They continued to stare until both of their faces grew warm.

"Kyo?" Tohru said in a soft voice. His stomach tightened at the way she said his name. He involuntarily leaned forward a bit and Tohru's eyelids fluttered. His mouth opened the tiniest bit for a sharp intake of breath. The look on her face was one he wanted to see every day. He reached his uncut hand out and the tips of his fingers had barely brushed her cheek before they heard an electronic beap, signifying that the rice Tohru was making was ready. He pulled back reluctantly and got up to open the rice maker. Tohru remained on the ground for a second. The violent butterflies in her stomach needed to calm down before she did anything else. She put the pain killers back in the first aid kit and when she felt confident that her legs wouldn't give out on her, she stood and made her way to the rice maker as well. Kyo had already fluffed it and moved aside so she could continue her work. Her face was still dusted with pink but Kyo felt like he needed to say something since he hadn't yet. He leaned down a fraction so he mouth was a little bit closer to her cheek.

"Thank you." A shiver went down Tohru's spine as she heard his voice and felt his proximity.

"It's not problem at all, but please be careful." She said without looking at him. He noticed that her voice trembled a bit. They continued in a very charged, very heavy silence.


	2. It's Getting Worse

Tohru and Kyo had walked on eggshells the rest of the night. When Yuki and Shigure had finished dinner, they both went to their rooms, leaving Kyo and Tohru alone once again. He offered to help her with dishes as he normally did and she initially declined because of his cut finger.

"I'm not a baby, Tohru. I can handle some soap." He argued.

"But still! How about this: I'll wash, you dry." She insisted. Kyo looked down and tried to hide his smile.

"Fine." He said, trying not to chuckle. Tohru smiled and went to start the tap while Kyo went to turn on the radio. She liked to hum along to the songs she knew when they came on and he loved it. A new song had just started and he recognized it as one of her favorites. He turned to see her reaction and even though her back was facing him, he could tell she was smiling . He stood next to her and began drying the small dishes she had already washed and listened to her hum along. He stole lingering glances at her and Tohru did her best not to look at him, knowing if she did she would surely blush. The song that was playing was upbeat and she loved it, but right now "I'm Yours" had set her a little on edge. Everything about the song she applied to Kyo and it made her nervous, but in a good way. It was like she was in her own little world when she finally looked up at Kyo when he grabbed a large plate from her, caressing her fingers in the process. He kept his face forward but he stole a sideways glance at her and smirked a bit. Tohru was thoroughly flustered and whipped her head back towards the direction of the sink.

Kyo had loved her reaction. He didn't think he had that kind of influence over her and it gave him the tiniest bit of hope. He steeled his nerves and took half a step to the side towards her, making their arms brush. He heard her intake of a shaky breath and the knot that had been continuously forming in his stomach tightened once again. Tohru was sure he could see her blush now, but having him so close and so warm made her a little dizzy and weak in the knees. The song had ended and another one by the same artist came on. The sound of the gentle guitar heightened their senses and he was almost tempted to change the station, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Tohru took the words from the song to heart and finally dared herself to look at Kyo one more time. His hands that were drying a large serving dish faltered as saw the look on Tohru's face.

"Tohru?" He said gently. She took her hand that was dry and placed it softly on his bicep, which increased Kyo's heartbeat exponentially. He could tell that knot was close to snapping and if she did what he hoped she would do, he was sure that he would be a cat in a few seconds. He set the serving dish down on the drying rack and grabbed the hand that what was holding him hostage.

"What is it?" He said in a low voice. Tohru couldn't explain why she did it, but she leaned towards him and before she could do anything, they heard a small giggle behind them. Shigure was low to the ground, his head barely peaking around the door, and he was watching them with extreme interest. Tohru blushed and tried to make herself smaller by hunching her shoulders and bowing her head low. Kyo's face flared red and he quickly dropped Tohru's hand and started towards his older cousin. Tohru heard Kyo yell a string of profanities and tried to gather her thoughts.

'What are you doing?! That was too much! But on the other hand, his eyes looked so enticing...' Tohru slapped her face with both her hands. She turned back around and watched them with a small smile on her face.

"I think we are finished with the dishes so I'm going to go do some homework before bed. Goodnight!" She said cheerily. Kyo stopped shaking Shigure around and turned to look at her.

"O-okay. Night." Kyo said, a little disappointed.

"Goodnight, my flower!" Shigure called, which triggered Kyo shaking him again. When Shigure finally managed to scurry back to his room, Kyo sat at the kotatsu and pondered over the events of the last few hours. Did she know about him getting locked up after graduation? That would somewhat explain her outburst during that damn play. But the other part, her expression, remained in his mind.

Both of them had a hard time sleeping that night. Tohru had stood in front of Kyo's door for a few minutes around midnight, wanting to talk to him or just be near him in general. She couldn't bring herself to knock though. Kyo did the same thing. He stood in front of her door around 2 a.m., knowing she was most likely asleep. He wanted to badly to invite her to the dojo tomorrow for his first teaching lesson, but he knew she was always busy on weekends with chores around the house.

When morning finally came around, Tohru had to do some laundry before she went to the dojo, so she was up earlier than normal. Kyo walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see here there, already making breakfast. Kyo didn't think she owned a pair of pants or even shorts because she was always wearing the best dresses. Today, she wore a white dress with small orange and pink flowers on it. Far away, it almost looked like polka dots. The skirt ended about mid-thigh and Kyo tried to suppress a groan, but that didn't work. Tohru whipped around at the sound with a surprised look on her face.

"Kyo! Are you okay?" She asked. Kyo had an almost pained look on his face, and to be honest, he was in pain. Seeing her like this every day but not acting on his feelings sucked.

"Oh. I'm good, just a little...tired." He explained lamely. Tohru smiled and went back to making some onigiri. Kyo noticed a small bowl of salmon next to her and the ever tightening knot in his stomach became painful. She was too damn perfect. He reached around her side and grabbed the rice ball she had just finished forming from her hands, brushing their fingers together. Tohru gasped and jumped a little. Kyo looked at the face she was trying to hide, but saw a small blush there anyways.

"Thanks. I have to head out for the dojo but do you need me to pick anything up before I come home?" Kyo said in a strained voice. Tohru turned to face him and only shook her head. Kyo bumped his fist to her head and smiled a bit.

"Okay. I'll probably be home around 1 or 2 then." He said as he walked towards the front door. Tohru's breath was a little ragged, her thoughts lingering on how he said 'home'. She let herself believe for half a second that he really meant her when he said that. She knew he never really considered this place his home, but maybe she was his home? No, she couldn't think like that no matter how much she wanted it to be true. Tohru kept herself busy until 10:30 and then made her way to the dojo.

Kyo had been training lightly for a while to set out some anxiety before his new students came to the dojo. He never thought this day would come, and he was both nervous and excited. As he heard the doors slide open and little voices trailing in, he instantly thought that he wasn't cut out for this. His temper was too high to work with little kids. Shisho approached his son with a compassionate look on his.

"Don't look so nervous, Kyo. You'll scare off your students." he said and placed a gentle hand on Kyo's shoulder.

"Shisho, what if I'm bad at this?" Kyo asked. Shisho chuckled a bit.

"You won't be, which is why I gave you this assignment. Good luck." Shisho left just as quickly as he arrived, and Kyo was now standing and waiting for all the kids to gather. Once they all did, he spoke.

"U-uhm. Okay. I'm Kyo, your sensei. Let's get everyone warmed up." Kyo led the little kids through basic stretches and then started showing them some good stances. One little girl in particular was having a hard time. While the other kids were laughing and enjoying themselves, Kyo walked over to her.

"You doing okay?" He asked in an uncertain voice. The little girls bottom lip trembled a bit and he started to panic. "You're doing good! What's wrong?"

"I'm no good. I want to go home." the little girl said in a shaky voice. Kyo instantly felt sympathy for this little girl. He knelt down beside her and moved her arms and legs to the right places.

"You can get better if you want. I can show you how." The little girl looked up at her sensei and smiled, nodding her head vigorously. Kyo chuckled a bit and continued to teach her.

Tohru had arrived at the dojo just before the kids started to show up.

"Tohru. Thank you for coming." Shisho said in his gentle voice as he approached her. Tohru bowed with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for inviting me. I would like to wish Kyo good luck. Can you show me where he is?" She asked. Shisho appeared conflicted for a moment before he responded.

"I think if he knew you were watching, he would be more nervous. Maybe you can tell him a job well done when his lesson is finished instead? I can show you where you can observe the class without him knowing." Tohru was unsure of this plan. It felt more like lying now than just keeping a secret, but Shisho knew Kyo best. She reluctantly agreed and walked towards a door that was shielded with slightly see-through cloth.

"You'll be able to see everything here, but none of the kids or Kyo will be able to see you unless they are looking for you." Shisho explained. Tohru nodded and watched as he walked through a more visible door and talked to Kyo a bit. Her heart raced as she watched Kyo teach these young kids. The oldest might have been 6 years old. Tohru had never seen Kyo around kids, but this made her heart melt. When she saw him help a particularly cute little girl, she felt her face burn. He would be a great father one day. That thought made her blush even more. His gentle tone and patience made her knees weak. At the end of the lesson, Kyo had the kids line up and showed them how they should bow and he bowed to them as well. Kyo had a genuine smile on his face as he watched the kids run towards their parents. Shisho went back into the room and congratulated Kyo on his successful lesson.

"Thanks Shisho, but I can't remember the last time I was so nervous about something martial arts related." Kyo said with a sigh. Shisho looked towards Tohru and motioned for her to stay where she was.

"How about we spar then? That should help relieve some stress." Shisho offered. Kyo looked up at his master with bright eyes.

"Alright!" The two took their positions and Tohru was entranced. Kyo was so graceful as he moved. His uniform suited him so well. She had never seen him so happy before. Her heart sped up and she clutched her hands to her chest to try to calm down. Their sparing match ended and they bowed to each other. Kyo's back was facing her and Shisho had motioned for Tohru to come in when Kyo wasn't looking. She moved inside quietly. Shisho chuckled at the look at her face, making Kyo look at him.

"What is it?" Kyo asked with interest. When Shisho spoke, Kyo felt his heart stop.

"Hello, Tohru. What did you think of Kyo's teaching methods?" Kyo snapped his head around to face her and saw her expression. She felt her knees buckle as he looked at her with surprise and something else she couldn't name.

"Tohru? Ho-How long have you been here?" Kyo asked nervously. Tohru gulped before she answered in a quiet voice, "Before your lesson started."

"How did you even know I was teaching today?" Kyo's embarrassment grew more and more.

"Um, well you see when I spoke to Shisho-" Tohru didn't get the chance to finish her sentence before Kyo turned back towards his master and started kicking and punching again.

"You told her?!" He yelled. This spar was more intense than before and Tohru watched as Shisho easily avoided Kyo's attacks. Tohru couldn't help but giggle a little at the blush she saw clearly on Kyo's face.

"I think you did great, Kyo! You're a really good teacher!" Tohru hurriedly called out. Kyo stopped dead in his tracks. He was sort of used to her saying this like that, but the way she said it now made him want to squish her face again, which he did. He ran over to her and squished her cheeks together.

"You should have told me you were coming." Kyo almost growled. Tohru giggled again and shook her head 'no'. Her hands travelled up to his wrists and she tried to pry them away from her face without success.

"I asked her to keep it a secret so you wouldn't be so nervous, but I did want her to see," Shisho called out. Kyo stiffened and looked over his shoulder towards Shisho, glaring at him. He sighed and released Tohru, who kept her hands on his wrists. Kyo looked down at her with surprised eyes. Her eyes were shining and he was tempted to cup her cheek again. In the end he managed to pull his hands away.

"Stay here. I'm going to shower and then we can go home." Tohru nodded and watched as Kyo walked out of the room. She turned to Shisho.

"Are you sure I didn't cross a line with him? He seems pretty upset..." Shisho smiled and shook his head.

"He's just embarrassed. He'll get over it."

Kyo stood in the shower contemplating what had just happened. Why did Shisho ask her to come in the first place? But the way she looked at him... He felt molten lava in his stomach. It was too much to hope for. As he got dressed in his casual clothes, he thought about it more and more. Why else would she have come? She came to support him even though he didn't know she was there. He smiled to himself. Maybe a little hope was okay.

As he returned to the room where he left Tohru and Shisho, he found them idly chatting about nothing in particular. When Tohru heard Kyo coming up behind her, she turned and smiled at him.

"Hi, Kyo! Ready to go home?" She said.

"Yeah, let's go." he said in his normal grumpy tone. He threw one last glare at Shisho before he grabbed Tohru's hand and led her out of the dojo. The walk was silent, but Kyo still held her hand hostage. Tohru didn't mind at all. In fact, she hoped that he wouldn't let go until they got home. She had to break the silence though.

"You were really a good teacher though. Especially with that little girl." Kyo stopped dead in his tracks, a pace ahead of her. He didn't look at her, but still had a tight hold on her hand.

"Kyo?" She said. When he finally looked at her, Tohru was shocked by the look on his face. It almost looked like he was in pain.

He was in pain. He was trying to hard not to kiss her. There she was, complimenting him on something he was sure he was horrible at, but she was being 100% honest. She was a miracle.

"...Thanks." he finally managed to say. He dropped her hand and continued walking home. Tohru stared at his back for a moment or two before she regained her senses and tried to catch up with him.


	3. The Breaking Point

When Kyo and Tohru finally got home, they were both reluctant to part. Kyo had held her hand the entire way home and Tohru had grown accustomed to the feeling. It was still mid-afternoon, but Tohru had nothing to do until she needed to start making dinner. Kyo also wanted something to keep him busy, but with nothing better in mind, he decided to go up to the roof and maybe read a book or something. As he walked up the stairs, Tohru watched his back, remembering how flexible and strong he had looked when he sparred with Shisho. A small dusting of pink graced her face and she walked into the kitchen out of habit.

'What should I do to pass the time? It seems like he wants some time alone... maybe I did make him upset! If he actually wanted me there today, he would have invited me himself. Oh no, I'm awful! I need to go apologize!" Tohru thought frantically. She walked briskly up the stairs and stood in front of his door.

"Kyo?" She called out as she knocked gently on the wood. There was no answer. She automatically turned towards the balcony. There was only one other place he could be. She opened the door and called out his name again.

"Kyo? Are you up there?" She said. Kyo had been laying back on the tiles of the roof, watching nothing in particular and wondering about his current... emotions towards Tohru. When he heard her voice, he stood quickly. He walked to the edge of the roof and saw her worried face.

"Yeah. What's up? Why do look so upset?" He said, trying to keep his voice level. They both stood saying nothing for a heartbeat or two. At last, Tohru spoke.

"Umm, I was wondering if I could come up there for a minute?" She asked softly. Kyo chuckled and shook his head.

"Since when do you ask permission? It's not like I would stop you or anything. It's not my house." Kyo shrugged and walked back towards the spot he was just sitting. Tohru climbed up the small ladder and started walking slowly. She knew these tiles could be slippery ever since her encounter with Ritsu. She managed not to trip and sat down next to Kyo, making sure her white dress was still modest. Kyo watched as she smoothed out her skirt, but only then noticed the small orange and pink flowers. He smiled to himself. He liked seeing their colors together.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Kyo guessed, looking at the sky once again. Tohru looked at him with a pained look on her face.

"Actually, I wanted to apologize..." She said softly. He snapped his head towards her.

"Apologize? For what?" he asked. Tohru couldn't look him in the eye, so she settled for watching her folded hands in her lap.

"I should have told you that Shisho invited me to the dojo today. I made you uncomfortable and-"

"Tohru." he said gently but firmly. She stopped her rambling and only looked sideways at him. He was almost at the end of his rope here. He thought she had never looked so beautiful than she did right now. The light breeze tousling her hair and the bottom of her skirt gently.

"I want to make sure you understand this so look at me." he said in his normal rough voice. She eventually brought her eyes to meet his.

"Yes, I was uncomfortable." Tohru opened her mouth to speak again, but Kyo quickly shook his head and knocked a gentle fist on her head. "But it wasn't because of you. It was because of Shisho." The worried look never left Tohru's face, so Kyo decided she needed further explanation.

"Shisho didn't mention you were going to be there so it was his fault. It was embarrassing to have you watch my first lesson when I'm so inexperienced."

"But you didn't look inexperienced! You were a natural teacher!" Tohru said quickly. Kyo huffed out a laugh.

"I don't think the kids thought I was very good." he said with a small smile.

"Well, that little girl definitely thought you were good. I think she admires her sensei very much." Tohru said smiling back, recalling the girls' sparkling eyes. Kyo smiled at the memory, when a thought came across his mind.

"Where were you watching from by the way?" He asked. This made Tohru blush a little bit.

"Shisho showed me this place near the back of the classroom that had a door with some sort of fabric covering the opening." Kyo smacked his forehead with his hand. 'Of course that's where Shisho would put her.' He thought to himself.

"I used to watch the older kids train from there when I was a kid." Kyo said.

They fell into a somewhat comfortable silence. Tohru had gone back to watching her hands in her lap while Kyo leaned back on his hands, looking at the sky but every so often sneaking glances at Tohru.

"Kyo?" She said eventually.

"Hmm?" He answered back, immediately redirecting his gaze to the sky once again.

"Will you teach me?" she asked shyly. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He was fighting multiple emotions at this time. He was overwhelmed with happiness, fright, and something else he couldn't describe, but it made the knot in his stomach pull tighter than ever before.

"Umm, sure." He said, trying to keep his voice level. "Come on." He said as he stood, holding a hand out to help her up. She took it excitedly and held onto it as he led her to the small ladder. He let her climb down first and then jumped down himself. Tohru was looking at him with determination.

"Maybe we should work on that right jab first." He said with a smirk. Tohru recalled how her first lesson with him actually went and blushed a bit.

"Okay! I'm ready!" She said.

"Alright. So you'll want to stand like this to make sure you're properly balanced," he said as he showed her the basic stance. Tohru tried to mimic the pose, but failed. Kyo walked over and nudged her feet into the right places with his own foot. He stood couple feet in front of her. "Now make a fist and punch me." Tohru's eyes widened for a second before she remembered she couldn't really hurt him. She threw a punch and he easily avoided it.

"That was good. Next time try to be faster though." He said trying not to laugh. Tohru's face looked determined as she threw another punch which Kyo easily deflected. This continued for a little while.

"Alright, one last try and if you can't hit me, you have to make me salmon for dinner." Kyo said. Tohru had to admit she was tired. She didn't know how Kyo could do this and a lot more for hours a day.

"Deal!" She said. She was going to hit him this time. She was sure of it. She made her best effort to be fast this time, and in her haste, she took a step forward, which Kyo was not expecting. His instincts kicked in and he grabbed her fist, pulling her close and squaring up to push her away with his should like Shisho had done to him a thousand times. He stopped himself right before his shoulder made contact. Their faces were a breath away. Both had dark pink on their cheeks. From this position, Kyo really towered over Tohru. He couldn't remember the last time she was this close to him. He gulped, making Tohru's gaze shift from his face to his Adam's apple, and then to his collar bones again. She bit her lip a little and Kyo felt a pressure in his chest that he could barely contain. Just as he was about to decide whether or not to let go, Shigure called out from downstairs. They both jerked away and couldn't look at each other.

"I better go see what he wants." Tohru said softly. "Thank you for the lesson." She ran towards the door and Kyo was left on the balcony breathing heavily.

'She's going to kill me...' Kyo thought as he tried to calm down.

Apparently, Shisho had told more people about Kyo teaching than just Tohru. Shigure had ordered take out to celebrate and Kyo tried not to kill his older cousin. Tohru seemed so happy about it that Kyo couldn't help but try to enjoy the dinner. Yuki was nowhere to be found, not that Kyo was complaining. Kyo still sat next to Tohru and Shigure moved from his usual spot to sit across from them.

"So, Tohru, Kazuma told me you were lucky enough to be able to watch Kyo's first lesson. Tell me all about it." Shigure probed. Kyo was quietly seething, but made no move to stop Tohru from talking.

"He was a natural teacher! All of the kids did really well and one girl in particular was having a hard time, but Kyo helped her and you could tell she is invested in martial arts now. They all called him Sensei and it was so adorable." Tohru gushed. Although it made Kyo want to shrivel up and die from the look on Shigure's face.

"Well, it certainly sounds like Kyo Sensei is popular." Shigure said. Tohru beamed and she accidentally nudged Kyo's leg with her own. Kyo stiffened and tried to focus on eating the takoyaki in front of him.

They managed to finish dinner just before the sun set. As Shigure sat at the table watching T.V., Tohru was cleaning up their empty take out containers. Kyo was still blushing from the accidental contact with Tohru and her bragging about him. He needed to clear his head. He went back up to the roof as he usually did, but that didn't help. It only reminded him of Tohru and how he attempted to train her today. And how close they were. It made his heart race. He closed his eyes and indulged himself with memories of her. How she came after him in his true form, the first hug he ever gave her, their shared smiles, how she always took care of him, but most of all how her smile towards him was now was different than when they first met. He could clearly see more emotion behind them. At first, he thought it was just her nature, but he dared to let himself hope differently now. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door leading outside opening and closing softly. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when she climbed the ladder once again to meet him. She was still wearing her white dress, but her hair was flowing down her back. And Kyo let himself completely fall for her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to fulfill our bet today." Tohru spoke softly as she sat very close to him. Kyo was trying not to hyperventilate at her proximity.

"What bet?" He asked in a slightly strained voice. Tohru looked at him with confusion written all over her face.

"I wasn't able to punch you earlier, so I was supposed to make salmon for dinner, remember?" Kyo exhaled shakily and nodded.

"Oh, right." he said and looked at the last glimpses of pink and purple as the sun faded. Tohru followed his gaze and sighed happily.

"When are you teaching next?" She asked.

"Same time next week I think." He responded. Tohru smiled.

"Will I be allowed to come, Sensei?" She said jokingly. Kyo, who had been leaning back on his hands, slipped as his new title left her lips and hit his head on the tiles.

"Ouch!" he yelled.

"Kyo?! Are you okay?!" Tohru asked frantically. Kyo moved to sit up and rubbed the back of his head. The pain was already fading, but his heart was still racing.

"I'm fine." he said in a gruff voice. They sat in silence for a moment or two.

"Yes, you can come. But don't hide again." He said softly as he watched his hands in front of him. Tohru smiled and trying to be sneaky, balled her hand in a fist. She thought she was quick enough to catch him off guard, but Kyo easily leaned back to avoid her punch. However, this threw Tohru off balance. She wasn't standing like she was earlier, so she didn't know how to compensate for that. In an attempt to save herself from falling off the roof, her right hand landed on Kyo's thigh, and her other hand on his shoulder. Being quick as he was, Kyo's hands flew to her sides to steady her at the same time. They were both breathing heavily at this point from the shock and adrenaline. Her eyes were squeezed shut, but when she no longer felt like she was falling, she opened her eyes and noticed her face was almost touching Kyo's shoulder. She could hear his shaky breath.

"Sorry. I thought I would try to be fast enough to catch you off guard. Thank you for catching me though. It seems I need more practice!" she said, laughing a bit. When Kyo didn't respond, she leaned back a bit to look at him. When she saw the hungry look in his eyes, her smile faltered a bit. Her heart was beating faster now than it was when she was falling.

"Kyo?" She said breathily with pink on her cheeks. Kyo didn't know what came over him. All the tension that had been building up between them since the play suddenly was too much to bear. He lunged forward and captured her lips with his. Tohru gasped at the sensation. It was heavenly. She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. Her hand that had been on his thigh moved to tangle itself in his orange hair. Making sure he didn't pull her too close, he wrapped an arm tightly around her waist. Briefly breaking the kiss, but making sure their faces stayed close, he maneuvered her so she straddled his legs. She squeaked as he moved her with ease, noting that to him, she probably weighed nothing. He attacked her mouth again and used the hand not holding her waist hostage to the back of her neck. This kiss was more devastating than the last. Tohru gently pulled his hair in her fist and she heard Kyo groan lightly. The sound made her chest almost hurt, but in a good way. She felt him try to bring her closer, but keeping just enough distance so that he wouldn't transform. He licked her bottom lip, shocking her and making her gasp once again. Kyo took this opportunity to slightly slide his tongue into her mouth. He felt her legs shake at this sensation. He angled her neck just enough so he could break away and pepper kisses down her neck. Tohru sighed at the feeling and bit her lip. Her other hand that had been gripping his shoulder moved to grab his wrist.

"Kyo?" she asked again. At the sound of his name, he bit her delicate skin gently. Her eyes rolled back slightly.

"You've been driving me crazy the last few days..." he said softly between kisses. "Did you know that?"

Tohru shook her head, but smiled a bit.

"You've been doing the same to me you know." She said between gasping breaths. Kyo chuckled and continued his ministrations, daring to go a little lower to her collarbones.

"Oh yeah? How so?" He asked. Tohru couldn't really think straight when Kyo was kissing her like this. When she didn't answer for a few moments, Kyo smiled. He liked having this sort of influence over her.

"Come on, Tohru. I'm waiting." He bit her neck once again. After taking a shaky breath, she finally responded.

"You never button up your uniform all the way." She licked her lips before she continued. "Your collarbones tease me."

Kyo smirked and made a mental note to undo an extra button on his uniform from now on. He slowly moved his mouth back up her neck.

"Your skirts have been teasing me." He moved his hand on her waist down to trace the edge of her skirt on her thigh. Playing with the fabric between his fingers, he kissed her lips once again. Tohru released his wrist and dared to trace the collar bones that had been tormenting her for longer than she cared to admit. Her nail gently scratched the protruding bone and she felt goosebumps erupt on his skin as he groaned into her mouth. He dared to move his hand slightly under her skirt and gently caress the skin he found there. Tohru hummed in delight. He finally released his hold on her neck and moved his hand to her side. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth and when he heard her moan, he knew he could die happy. He felt her lean forward into his embrace and he leaned back a little.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I'd rather not turn into a cat right now." He said moving forward to kiss her lightly. Tohru released the grip she had on his hair and hummed in agreement.

"We should probably slow down anyways." She said softly. Kyo rested his forehead on hers.

"I won't let you off so easy from now on though." He said. Tohru could hear the smile in his voice. She leaned forward and gave him a lingering kiss before she stood.

"Is that so? I'll hold you to that then, Sensei." Tohru said over her should as she walked towards the ladder. Kyo's heart jumped again and he chuckled. She really would be the death of him.


End file.
